Newburg, Calisota
Calisota is a fictional state in the United States. History During the 1700s, the settlement was ruled by the British Empire. In the settlement is a farm. During the Revolutionary War, the settlement was destroyed. In 1785, the settlement was rebuilt with gravestones remembering those who died in the war. 19th century During the late 1850s, The U.S. Constitution signed a treaty for the Alicota Territory to be created, While at Supreme Court, Allen Newburg (born April 19th 1820) was shot and killed by a sniper Harvey Jackson (born in the same date like Allen Newburg) as he was announcing that the Alicota Territory will be established in the early 1860s. In early 1860s, Alicota Territory was established 2 months after the assassination, A town was also named after Allen Newburg. During Civil War, Slaves in Alicota used the railroads to get to the free states, They also fought in the war leaving 420 people fighting from Alicota dead. Today, Newburg Cemetery has honored those who fought during the war. In the late 1880s, The Supreme Court says that the name Alicota will be changed to Calisota (to reference the Alicota controversy) which makes it Calisota Territory to avoid confusion with the other state name Alicota. One person was arrested (and executed in February 15th, 1900) for threatening to kill everybody in America if Alicota was changed to Calisota. 20th century During the 1900s, an event called the Calisota Claim occurred. The U.S Constitution signed a treaty for Calisota to became a state in 1912. The day after Alicota changed to Calisota, Alicota is claimed in the Western United States as a small state. During World War I, The skyline in Newburg, Calisota continues to grow larger and larger. In World War II, Planes destroy the city and made a nuclear bomb threat, (which exploded the entire city) Franklin D. Roosevelt issued a statement to join World War II after the bombing on Pearl Harbor. (and the nuclear bomb explosion in Calisota) During the 1950s, Interstate 47 was built after the The Interstate Highway System was created, remains from World War II were clean, The City of Newburg was built, and the Newburg International Airport was built as well. In June 9th 1965, Calisota Mayor Steve McDonald was assassinated by an unknown shooter; It is unknown who was the fugitive was until May 3rd 1970, when they found the shooter that was involved in a traffic stop; he said: "My names Jeff and I shot the mayor!" then, he was arrested. He was later identified as Jeff Sparto. In the mid 1970s' Calisota Department of Transportation started widening Interstate 47 to increase congestion. A deadly F-5 tornado struck Newburg on March 11th, 1984, It caused major damage to the airport, then made it's way into Downtown, caused damage to Interstate 47 making the river bridge collapse, Hailstorms caused damage to the freeway bridge, and ended east of the stateline. On March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injured 2 people; the perpetrators' plans was try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed. In September 11th 1994, two news choppers collide in mid air while covering a police pursuit, They crashed into the water and survived without injuries. (The helicopters were Channel 4's KTNB SkyCam (Now SKYBLOX) and Sky 5 from KAN-TV.) The FAA says that the crash was caused by pilots' failure to see each other. That chase started in North Newburg at the Texas Stateline when Calisota Highway Patrol pulled the stolen Tahoe over, he backed up and then got off the freeway, stopped and carjacking a Dodge Pickup Truck. Then the crash happened. That chase ends in Lake Charles with the suspect barricading himself inside a house then SWAT threw tear gas, and he surrendered. 21st century In 2001, most of Newburg was entirely flooded by Tropical Storm Allison, Most of the airport was damaged, and there are 400 deaths after a large amount of floodwaters. During September 11th, 2001 attacks, a Calisota Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 pm just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because they seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg International Airport. When Hurricane Katrina and Rita stuck in 2005, a large evacuation happened, people drive the wrong way on Interstate 47 southbound to head north. During Rita, floodwaters washes out Interstate 47 tunnel, and caused large amount of damages. In 2008, an EF-1 tornado struck the city during Hurricane Ike; It caused lots of damages and also flooded half of Interstate 47, The tornado ended at the river when it turned into a waterspout. In March 16 2016, Western Newburg was closed because of the flooding at the Sabine River. The National Weather Service says that there will be a Flood watch for Newburg as well, Calisota International Airport, South Newburg, and West Newburg were closed until March 24th. As of March 18th 2016, all of Newburg is flooded prior to the flooding in Louisiana, Thousands were being evacuated and floodwaters were continuing to rise and the river has flooded the whole city as well. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed. On April 2nd 2016, SWAT team surrounded the entire state because of a bomb threat made by CanadianRoadgeek (who left the EDU once again stealing Newburg) wanted to declare war on Newburg and America because of EDU. He also wanted to destroy Newburg with Nuclear and Atomic bombs to replace it and make it not look like UD Newark. If citizens hear that CanadianRoadgeek rejoins EDU again, they will start a riot all over the city destroying everything in its path. The day before, CalisotaDOT finished the repaving of Interstate 47 prior to flooding. Homeland Department of Security protected the city and has issued a high risk attack on Calisota. They also issued a mandatory evacuation for the entire state as well. CanadianRoadgeek rejoined the EDU again on April 2nd 2016 starting a riot, and then he left, ending the brief riot. The only areas that was destroyed in the riot is the apartment, half of North Newburg, and houses on Fenwick Street and at the river in Downtown Newburg. SWAT found CanadianRoadgeek to arrest him and then they sent him back to Canada. Another riot began when Jakethegamer144 hacked Newburg with the new group he joined. People from ODS, Newburg, and nobody from EDU joined the riot; destroying everything in it's path. The riot ended when JaketheGamer144 rejoined EDU on April 9th 2016, he learned his lesson so he will not do it ever again. Several communities were destroyed in the riot, and North Newburg was destroyed as well; the only building not destroyed is Newburg International Airport. For several days, it was still closed to the public due to reconstruction. Reconstruction has been delayed due to heavy rains that can flood Newburg since the evening of April 16th 2016 The city of Newburg reopened on April 16th in the afternoon with few roads closed. On April 19th 2016, Western Calisota was in Flood Watch due to flooding Southwest of the stateline and prior to April 18th flooding. For more information, See here: Calisota Floodings of 2016 Reconstruction from the aftermath of the riot is still underway. On April 27 2016, Police protect the state due to ODS changing the Welcome sign to Noobburg and the sign Hes made was changed to EDU people and Driving is a big fat noob. They also got Homeland Department of Security to protect the city due to ODS. On April 28, 2016, Interstate 47 gets shut down in Newburg to remove the graffiti created by ODS.On May 2016, the buildings that were destroyed in the aftermath of the April 2016 riots was rebuilt. When DrivingGuy4402 got kicked from EDU, there was a public outrage. Another riot began, there were buildings that got destroyed, they threw tear gas at the EDU building, they started destroying everything. Evacuation is ordered for all of Newburg, Calisota due to the riots, and the riot is destroying Newburg once again See here for more information: 2016 Newburg Riots In Roblox *The game is a WIP, that means some roads are not finished, some cars need to be added, and as of March 7, 2016 just as DrivingGuy4402 got into the game, everything was messed up due to a glitch caused by ROBLOX. *The state name was originally Alicota but it was changed to Calisota due to copyright issues with FedoraSavage's Alicota in Countrylife Roleplaying. *A newburgtesting was created on March 24th, 2016 (which was a replacement of the ED Testing version) and when you join newburgtesting, you may notice that the cars were glitched due to ROBLOX breaking the whole game. You will need to wait a few minutes until it lets you in when you try to join newburgtesting. When it was unhacked, you do not have to wait; however, cars are fixed but few glitches. *When CanadianRoadgeek left the EDU team once again on April 02, 2016, he steals the Newburg map in order to make it not look like UD: Newark. *On April 6, Newburg was hacked by Jakethegamer144; he started arguing at DrivingGuy4402 threatening to report him for not taking down Newburg. The hacked version has a message reading NEWBURG IS NO LONGER PROPERTY OF THE EDU OR DRIVINGGUY4402. NOW OWNED BY ODS AND JAKETHEGAMER144. The teams are replaced by "NO LONGER OWNED BY THE EDU, ODS is master race Do not restore this it kill just keep... EDU is for noobs, Now owned by ODS, And Jakethegamer144, and RIP in pizzas EDU." *There are major glitches for example: The weather is not changing, the traffic lights and wrong way lights aren't working, and nothing loads up when you join, and you would also lose connection in the middle of the game. *Newburg gets hacked again on April 27, 2016 by ODS. This time it gets replaced with Noobburg, it was uncopylocked, & when it closed there was a dislike. The whole game gets replaced by TR0LL0L0L0L0L0L. *Newburg gets changed to UrMomsVille by MakeAmerica2008Again along with EDU hub uncopylocked. Terrorism Attacks *In March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injured 2 people; the perpetrators' plans was try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed. *In September 11th, 2001, a Calisota Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 pm just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because they seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg International Airport. *On early April 2016, the day CanadianRoadgeek left EDU again stealing Newburg, he threatened to make a bomb threat in front of the whole entire city. He also want to use the nuke and the atomic bomb to destroy it and then he will tell CalisotaDOT to make it not look like UD Newark. Citizens say if he rejoins EDU again, they will start a riot and cause problems for everybody. A mandatory evacuation was issued and the Airport was closed as well, and police were protecting the city to hunt down CanadianRoadgeek, then arrest him, and send him back to Canada removing his ticket to the USA. After people heard on the news that Canadianroadgeek returned to the EDU team once again, the riot began, they start destroying a few buildings, half of Downtown and North Newburg, and only one house was burned at the river in Downtown Newburg. *Another riot began on April 6th 2016 when Jakethegamer144 hacked Newburg with the new group he joined. People from ODS, Newburg, and nobody from EDU joined the riot; destroying everything in it's path. It ended on April 9th when Jake returned to EDU and has learned his lesson. *A 3rd riot began after a public outrage due to DrivingGuy4402 being kicked out of EDU. See here: 2016 Newburg Riots Trivia *Allen Newburg's assassination is a reference of Robert F. Kennedy's assassination. *The 1986 bombing incident is a parody of the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. *The 1994 news helicopter crash is similar to the 2007 Phoenix news helicopter crash but the 2007 one has 4 people killed while the 1994 one has no deaths. *The state name is a blend on the California and the Minnesota state name. *2016 Newburg Riots is a parody of 1992 L.A. Riots. *A Calisota is seen in the Disney comic book "The Glided Man" See here: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Calisota